warriorswoveninmysoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons is a song by Imagine Dragons ''and is featured in their EP album, Continued Silence. Demons sets the perfect setting about a person who has harbored a demon inside of them. The nicest person can still hide a demon deep inside. Demons' lyrics liken a relationship where the one protagonist is breaking up with the said partner to save her from the bad. Lyrics When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood’s run stale I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you But with the beast inside There’s nowhere we can hide No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Don’t get too close It’s dark inside It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide When the curtain's call Is the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl So they dug your grave And the masquerade Will come calling out At the mess you made Don’t want to let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don’t want to hide the truth No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Don’t get too close It’s dark inside It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Your eyes, they shine so bright I want to save their light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Don’t get too close It’s dark inside It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Relationship to W: WIMS The demon inside the protagonist is Rage and the protagonist is Ghostpaw. Ghostpaw starts out as a cheery young ThunderClan apprentice who has just lost a sister, but still keeps his cool. He is then posessed by the demon inside, Rage, who has posessed Ghostpaw because of revenge and greed. Rage manipulates and brain-washes Ghostpaw to do bad things, like killing innocent cats, and making it look like Ghostpaw is a bad character. Rage wants to show the Clans that even the best can fail and tumble. Ghostpaw wnats to help Whitepaw, his love by protecting her from himself, because he has lost control over his body. The No Laws come into play when Rage tells Ghostpaw about them and their hatred for the Clans. They are very much like BloodClan, they come from starvation and hunger and cruel. The No Laws scare StarClan and the Place of No Stars. They are ruthless and out of control. They had their chance in the spotlight and are now greedy, and this is where the line ''"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed" comes to light. W: WIMS has a similarity to The Dark Knight, with Rage like The Joker. The Joker's plan was to show the world how someone so good, being Harvy Dent, can fall and become evil. Rage wants to show the Clans that someone as good as little Ghostpaw can become lowlife scum. Category:Songs